pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Mmdwiki
~γo ¡Hola! Me llamo Mireia, pero me gusta mas que me llamen Mire, Minnie o Remi. Soy una chica super simpática, pero si me haces enfadar... Ni te acerques. Dicen que estoy loca, pero yo no me los creo 8DD Ni tu tampoco si te dicen que estoy como una cabra 8D. Soy MUY psicopata y adoro chinchar a este. Me encanta el chocolate, la ropa, cantar, bailar... ect. Me da un panico tremendo las arañas :S Solo ver una y grito como una histerica. ODIO con toda mi alma que alguien me diga que debo de hacer con mi vida, o como debo ser. Yo soy asi, y si no le gusta nadie... Sabes que? Ajo y agua .l. Vale que soy muy buena y demas, pero hay que tener genio a veces, no todo es un camino de rosas. әstαdo'' Archivo:Cara_feliz_de_Pikachu.pngWiiiiii!! Nos volveremos a hablar o3o Fuera reto!! :DD ''playlist de Ari .3. PUBLICIDAD: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLEC7410763E5B2733 Suв ράⓖinαs. * Mis amigos * Regalos * Sabias que...? * Mis placas * Frases de Homer * Videos favoritos * Videos favoritos2 * Personajes que soy en PE Mis novәlαs: כroniכαs dә Λur: Galope hacia El Norte (Terminada) (La otra historia la estoy pensando y haciendo.... asi que... No me sean impacientes~) Otrαs... Pokémon MM: La esmeralda de la inmortalidad. (Parada hasta que me venga la inspiración eweU) Uchigawa no hi no kensaku de (Muuuuuuuy pronto... Junto con Carol:3) Battle Royal (Basada en una peli Gore o3o, haré audiciones, o tal vez.... no la escriba) Firмαs мiαs Mire☆mona como un Teddiursa ¿Os reís de mi por ser diferente?Yo me río de vosotros por ser iguales 8D Culé hasta la médula. Problem, Merengues? Soy Nyan Cat! Acompañame a volar entre arcoiris! Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me? ♪Amai Natsune♪☆La utau de las DS!♥ Archivo:Hanommi_Ikamaru_Icon.png La galletera de PE~ Do you want some cookies? :3 Karen~Archivo:Karen_icon_forma_de_sirena.jpg Voz Violeta Perla! De momento estas son mis firmas. Firмαs! Firma si has venido enviado por Salvame y quieres cotillear pasado por aqui :3 Quiero saber quien es el pajarito que le dice todo a mi madre (?) ha pasado por mi user. *estrenoo seccion :D ♥Mincci♥★¡Los amigos son un tesoro!★ 10:46 1 oct 2011 (UTC) * La NYAN NEY esta apunto de despegar (???)'♪Ichigawa Ami♪☆pincha aqui o te ataco a pincelazos☆' 17:18 1 oct 2011 (UTC) * ED Akat Kashi Dame Fruta Salada! 14:39 8 oct 2011 (UTC) * n-n ☆La Neko Electrica!☆ ☆No la cunfundas con un Pikachu!☆ 14:42 8 oct 2011 (UTC) * firmo hermanitaa ^3^ Infer-chan n_n•Fire power! x33Archivo:Infernape NB.gif 14:44 8 oct 2011 (UTC) * Firmo porque eres fan de Kingdom Hearts xD Liza x3 Entrenadora4ever~•Mensajes Aquí :3 ^^ 15:41 10 oct 2011 (UTC) * Nyyyyyyyyyyyyyan! Kashi Akat~♪ ☆Dame Fruta Salada!☆Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 16:44 10 oct 2011 (UTC) * Hmm no se porque firmo, te mataré ;D '▲▼Peekah~ Crazy for ever~▲▼' 20:06 12 oct 2011 (UTC) *¡¡Miree!! Te firmo :3'忘れる への もう一度 戻ります 開始へ ;' [[Usuario Discusión:Dibujante|'♪♪ Ash TO Ash: ¡Code DTD!♪♪]]17:10 10 nov 2011 (UTC) *Otra firmita para ti :D Moka-San 84 21:47 13 nov 2011 (UTC) *¡Te firmo! May 2000 ¡Voz Agua Perla! 22:04 13 nov 2011 (UTC) *Una firmita para ti, porque eres al igual que yo fan de KH y porque eres de lo mejorcito de PE. '''Dark Red [[User Talk:LordVamdemon666|'Alguna pregunta mes?']] ' Evangelion Rosario + Vampire 22:35 13 nov 2011 (UTC)' *'Firmo aunque te odie >.> (?????) e3e' --'[[Usuario:Totodile7|' Shadow ']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |"¿Algo que decir o3o?'']] 11:53 15 nov 2011 (UTC) '' '' ''